Paradise Found
by Bluebird Rain
Summary: It's been three years since Aruther has been left alone. He used to be a top ranking officer in the police dipartment, but know he has dropped ranks. This young brit ends up getting a new partner who will change his life and may even fill the black hole in his heart.
1. Chapter 1

England p.o.v

3 years have passed sence that one fateful day. When I lost everything and everyone I cared for. When they threw me away like it was nothing. Suddenly sobs racked my body. I curled up into a ball, holding my knees to my chest. As the wet salty water ran down my cheeks my body started to shake violently. My vision started to get all hazy and my head started to pound. I gulped as the pain from my head swiftly took over my whole body. The next thing I knew I was screaming out in pain. The screams filled the living area, bouncing off of the walls never faltering.

Finally, when I stopped sobbing and shaking it was twelve a clock in the afternoon, tea time. I breathed in deep, pushing down the little bits of the horrible feeling that were still lingering in me. When I tried to stand up my legs wobbled a little. My eyes tried to close themselves as my body started to go limp. I struggled with my self for a few minutes. Deep down I really just wonted to die, to feel my body run cold and darkness wash over me. That was the one true thing I wonted. Ever since they left I got used to being alone but, in truth I really jest hated it. I wonted someone who would stay by my side and love me forever. In reality that could and or never happen and I knew that.

Sighing I stiffly walked into the white-walled kitchen. A smile pulled at my lips as I looked at the green cabinets and dark gannet counter tops. Wonderful memories filled my mind. It was so overwhelming but, I loved the warm feeling's I got deep down inside. snapping out of my trance I made my way over to a green cabinet to my left. I took hold of the handle and gently pulled it open. Inside were my tea cups. I grinned as my eyes swept over them. Finally they stopped at lovely sky blue tea-cups with little green bunny rabbits on them. Smiling I pulled one of the cups and a plate that matched it out of the cabinet. Be for closing it I put the tea-cup and matching plate on the counter.

With in minutes I finished the tea and relaxed in the living room. My senses relaxed almost at once as I drank the Earl Gray tea. I loved day's like this. When everything was quiet and the only noise were the singing birds. Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped a little, fear rising in me for a split second then quickly swept away by realization. I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good, your well today. I need you to come into work today." A russian said

"W-What? But, this is my day off boss." I protested

"Da. I still wont you to come into day. When ever you can." The russian answered

I couldn't beleave this fucking russian would so this to me. I tried to protest some more but, my words didn't even phase him. In the end I gave in and told him that I would be there at two. Looking up at the clock I saw that it was only twelve thirty. That gave me enough time to finish my tea, take a shower and put on my uniform.

* * *

Sorry first fanfic. I really hope that you guys liked it. I'll be posting more chapters in the future, they'll be longer to. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**England P.O.V**

I was not going tobe late to work! At least that's what I kept telling my self as I stood in the rain waiting for a taxi. Every time I would walk forwards and call out for one they just speed past. God did I hate taxis and taxi drivers. As I was shaking my head a car honked. I looked up to see a blond with sky blue eyes motioning for me to get into the taxi.

I hesitated at first not sure if I should jest get in or be suspicious. I decided to do both. I opened the car door (in the back) and hopped in closing the taxi door behind me.

"So where are you off to?" the driver asked

The boy had an American accent and that surprised me a little. Not to mention that I absolutely hate American drivers. They can't go fast enough or they go to slow and some times they can't so ether one!

"Um the police department on 38th street." I answered

"Okie dokie! Here we go!"

And so we zoomed away. After about a minute of this nut job driving I felt sick. He was speeding all through town. After about 2 minutes the crazy American speed up even more. I gulped not knowing if I was really going to survived this and to keep down my break feast. Be for I could tell the lunatic to stop the car it slowed down and i realized that we were 2 blocks away from the station. So I let him speed a little more. When we got to 38th street I started to panic.

"Um excuse me." I said

"Yes sir! What is it Brit boy?" THe driver asked

Annoyment bubbled in the pit of my stomach as his words meet my ears. That Bloody foreigner! I swear I'm going to arrest you.

"Please slow down or else I'll have to give you another speeding ticket. " I answered calmly

At first he looked surprised but, then he gave me a grin. More annoyment bubbled inside of me as I meet his eyes.

"So you're a police officer?"

"Yes couldn't you tell by the uniform?"I asked

"Of course I could but, I wonted to make sure that I was correct." His smile grew bigger as the words came out of his mouth

I sighed shaking my head. I really really hate Americans, especially this one.

"Listen I'm giving you a speeding ticket. If it happens three more times I will arrest you." I said

The blond-haired idiot nodded his head in understanding. All I did was glare then look away. I looked out the window to see that it was raining even harder know. The rain drops were bigger then earlier and the sky was covered in gray black clouds. It looked terrible outside almost like the earth was mourning some ones death. What was I thinking? I couldn't have an attack know, not be for work. When the car was finally parked I paid the driver and got out. I was walking towards the front door when a man with whitish blond hair with purple eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello boss. Sorry that I'm late." I mumbled

"That's ok. You can make it up with your new partner, da?" He asked though the tone of his voice told me it was a direct order

"Yes sir." I answered

With out another word I walked into the station guilt and frustration started to rise with in my chest. How could the boss do that? Get me a new partner. I guess it makes a lot of sence because I've dropped ranks. I walked to my desk and slouched in the chair. Who could this new partner be? He could be from any where. Wait that's why the boss wonted me in to-day. Bloody hell why didn't I realize this sooner? Damn it! As the frustration started to build up inside I slammed my fist on to the desk. Every one stared at me, I could feel their eyes burn deep into me. They started to whisper as soon as I sat down in my chair. Then they stopped as soon as a tall blond with dazzling blue eyes walked into the room. My mouth hung open as he meet my startled gaze. He then gave me a big smile and a wink. For some reason I felt my cheeks get hot and I was lost for words. Then as he started to walk towards me a fuzzy feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach. What was this feeling? Where sis it come from?

"Bonjour mon ami."

I looked up at the man and gulped. I wasn't frightened at all but, I was so lost for words and I couldn't help but get lost in his lovely blue eyes.

"E-ello." I mumbled

He smiled down at me for a moment be for closing the distance between us by putting his palms on the desk and leaning towards me. Suddenly my heart started to beat faster than I thought even possible.

"So what is your name mon ami?" The man asked in a thick french accent

I gulped, "Um ah my name is Arther Kirkland. Yours?"

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy. It is nice to meet you." Francis said

I gave him a small smile then quickly looked down at my desk and started to get the papers out of my bag. I could still feel him looking at me with that blue gaze of his. Francis was still close. He didn't even move an inch when the boss came in. Finally I thought that I would be able to escape Francis but, I was wrong because after the boss called my name he called Francis too.

* * *

**disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you guys for reading. Hope you like the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Francis P.O.V

Little Arther practically jumped out of his chair when he heard Ivan (our boss) call his name. He followed the russian eagerly but, slowed down when the boss called my name to. Arther turned around with a questioning look. I gave him a smile and winked. His face turned red and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I chuckled. Arther is going to be fun to mess with. Not to mention that he was actually pretty cute and attractive. With out another word I walked past the blushing Brit and followed Ivan down along a light purple hall way and to his office.

"So Arther since you have dropped down in rank Francis here is going to be your new partner." Ivan explained

"What? Wait but, boss I'm doing fine on my own" Arther said

"Da but, you have dropped the ranks so you have to have a partner."

"Sir it may take Arther some time to get used to the fact that he has a partner since he probably hasn't had one in a long time." I say in a calm voice

Arther glared at me. The look was full of hatred. He looked away and sighed be for agreeing with the boss and walking out of the room with a frown on his face. I nodded my head, letting Ivan know that I was leaving, then I went to fallow Arthur. I found the little Brit in the break room making tea. He didn't even notice that I was standing next to him watching his delicate fingers move.

"Well mon ami"

Arthur jumped spilling some of the tea. After recovering he glared at me and turned his back.

"Go away you stupid frog!" Arthur snapped

"But, mon ami we are partners, no. Lets get to know each other." I replied

"Over my dead body. Leave me alone please and I rather have a new officer as a partner then you." Arthur growled

"Well you got me instead." I whispered into his ear

The Brit jumped, picked up his tea and walked away. I followed him to one of the tables and moved my chair next to his and sat down. He didn't seem to like the idea that I was sitting so close to him. Messing with him didn't work much at all. Arther also ignored me every time I tried to say something. Finally, when he was done with his tea he got up, washed the cup, walked out of the room and as he did he flashed me a death glare.

This time I didn't fallow Arthur to his desk or were ever he was going. Instead I stayed where I was and took a break.

* * *

England P.O.V

After I got rid of that stupid frog man I went back to my desk to finish the paper that needed to be finished. While typing vigorously on the computer to find more information on the special report that I was supposed to write I couldn't help but, wont to kill myself for the 5th time for reacting to that stupid french man.

"Kownichiwa, Mr. Kirkland. My name is Honda Kiku. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me with a certain case that I am working on."

I looked up from my desk to see the new police officer from japan looking down at me with a curious look. He had short black hair that fit his face perfectly and warm light brown eyes.

"Sure I wouldn't mind helping you. What is the case?" I asked casually

"Well it has to do with the taxi murders." Kiku responded in perfect english

"Ok then were would you like to meet?" I asked

"How about the Bar on 50th street?" He suggested

Nodded my head in agreement and quickly got back to working after we settled the arrangement. I hope this new be knew what he was in for because only the daring police officers actually took a job like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited! This is my fourth chapter and ideas for it are jest filling my thoughts! **

* * *

**England P.O.V;**

It was two days since Kiku asked me to help him with the taxi case. I was supposed to go meet him at the bar in two hours. I didn't know what to do in the mean time.

The house was quiet and still. All the lights were out except for the one aluminating the living room. I smiled as memories filled my mind. It was stupid to start crying because all the memories were happy ones.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Who the hell could that be? I got up, wiping away the tears that ran down my face.

When I opened the door my emerald-green eyes meet blue ones.

"Mon ami."

"What in the name of gods green earth are you doing here? And how the hell do you know where I live?" I asked in surprise

The blond frog grinned. I meet it with an icy glare.

"Well mon ami. The boss gave me your address and I thought that I would stop by to get to know my new partner." Francis responded

"Go to hell. I have two hours of nothing to do and I would like to keep it that way." I snapped

I turned around and shut the door. Sadly Francis put his foot in the doors way enabling me to close it. With an annoyed sigh I invited the damn Frenchy in. I took him to the living room were we both sat down in chairs opposite each other. To avoid any means of speaking I picked up the book that I had started reading at that moment.

"So what are you going to do with Kiku at the bar and why am I not invited?" Francis asked

I looked up from my book to answer the frogs question, " I'm helping him with that taxi murder case and I was going to ask Ivan about it to see if I could jest help Kiku with it."

Francis nodded his head while a sad look spread across his face. I rolled my eyes wondering why I was watching him so closely.

"Well mon ami we are partners, no."

It sounded more like a statement then a question. Deep in side I had a feeling that the damn Frenchy had something up his annoying froggy sleeve.

"Yes we are partners." I tried to say in an even voice

Francis smiled, "Indeed mon ami. Know why can't I come with you to yours and Kiku's secret meeting?"

I looked at the Francis not sure if I should tell him to go away or jest ignore him. Problem was that He was closer to me than I would have liked and something in his clear blue eyes told me that I had to tell him something or else. In truth I didn't wont to find out what the "or else" was. So I answered his question the best I could.

"Because Kiku didn't ask you for help and I really don't consider you my partner. Those are the only reasons why I didn't tell you about the meeting Kiku and I were going to have."

Francis didn't look fazed at all. He raised one of his eye brows and leaned in a little more. I gulped realizing that he was closer than I thought when he sighed and I could feel his breath against my face. It was warm and smelled of wine. His own scent smelled of roses. For some reason I didn't dislike his closeness and the two scent's to gether were nice, mesmerizing in a way. Be for I knew it I was leaning in to. I felt a warm hand rest at the back of my neck and pull me in quicker.

Suddenly I felt warm lips meet mine. At first I was surprised by the touch but, then Francis's lips moved over mine. I felt trapped in a world of emotions and pleasure.

When we broke a part I felt disappointed and startled with my self that I wonted Francis to kiss me more. The Frenchy smiled, his eyes dancing with something that I was afraid of. My stomach seemed to twist at the thought, darker emotions tried to push up to the surface to take control but, this time I wouldn't let that happen. To stop the feelings from coming up I pulled Francis closer to me smashing our lips to gether painfully at first. Francis started to kiss me and pushed for more. I kissed him back with the same amount of force happiness and joy filling my soul.

* * *

**And The end! Nice ending right? **

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked the chapter! **

**By the way it's not the end of the story. **

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Japan P.O.V;**

I looked down at my watch with a small sigh. It read 2:15. Arthur was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. **The English man couldn't have for gotten about it I'm sure but, it is very possible that he could have. **

Closing my eyes I tried to think of what I already knew about the case from reading the report. The report didn't have a lot of information and was scares in detail other than how the victims were killed, the victims' names, friends, and family. There really wasn't a lot that Arthur and I could go off of. What there was was a starting point.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned around to see that it was Arthur.

"Hello chap, sorry I'm late." Arthur apologized

"It's alright I'm sure you had a good reason."

Arthur stiffened when I said that. He seemed angry and furious. Be for I could say anything he sat down next to me motioning a waiter over. Once his order was filled I began to explain to him about what I read in the file. I finished shortly after beginning.

"So we know this guy strikes twice a week, he kills his victims by first strangling them then cutting them multiple times. Does it say in the file what the agency thinks why this man or women is doing this?" Arthur asked

I quickly took out the file and skimmed through it.

"No." I answered

The British man looked surprised at first then it changed to worry and curiosity. Behind us the music changed, I got the urge to get up and dance. I told myself that it was the alcohol talking. Suddenly Arthur stood up with a long sigh and walked away. I turned in my chair to watch where he was going. He was going to the dance floor.

That surprised me a little. Arthur didn't seem like a dance, though when he did dance it was with elegance. Jest by watching him you could tell that he danced a lot.

After about three songs Arthur came back. He quickly asked for another scotch as the waiter walked past.

"So where should we start?" I asked

"Well how about we question the victim's friends and family to find out when they took a taxi to their destination." Arthur suggested

"Hai, I agree."

We both left 8 minutes later around 3:38. Sleep was pulling at my eye lids even though it was the middle of the day. So I decided to take a quiet nap. It didn't take long for me to drive home and get into the bed. As soon as I laid down my body relaxed and sleep took over.

**France P.O.V;**

I chuckled to myself as I walked through the door. Arthur had kicked me out of his house as soon as the kiss was broken. It hurt a little but, I was also very happy that hadn't been rejected. The English man had coot my eye as soon as he had walked through the station doors and sat down. In reality I hadn't expected him to fall for me that easily. That disappointed me a bit.

Smiling I put my coat on the side rack near the front door. Within 20 minutes I had taken a warm shower and settled down onto my bed. I picked up a book to read, Romeo and Juliet. The story was wonderful so far but, it was also quiet sad. For the next hour or so I just read and thought of my little British man.

**Arthur P.O.V; **

When I got home so many thoughts and emotions ran through my head. Soon I had a headache and decided to take so pain killers. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Slowly I began to take my shoes, socks, shirt, pants; all my clothes off, but my boxers. Cold air hit my bare skin. Shivering I quickly got under the covers.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. **What was I thinking, kissing the French frog back? **With a sigh I rolled to my right and almost fell off of the bed. Not wanting to make the same mistake again I rolled to my left.

Deep down I was afraid, afraid of loving another person. I didn't want to be left and hated again. Even though my body, heart and soul wonted to know what being loved again was like, on the surface I was horrified of that, so completely filled with the fear that I could be loved and cared for again.

Every day I will myself to push the yearning emotions down, to cast them away. Sometimes it doesn't work but, most of the time it did. Thoughs yearning emotions came back when I meet Francis. They all came rushing in all at once. When they did it felt like my whole being was exploding. What frightened me the most was that Francis was the one who brought them out.

For now all I know is that I will need to hold all of the emotions down. If I let them surface even a little I know that I wouldn't be able to take it. Not to mention that I had to help Kiku with the case. I didn't want to let him down or any one for that matter.

**Come on Arthur jest let it go for now! Go to sleep so that you can get rid of that damn headache. **

It took a while for sleep to overtake me but, I finally fell asleep around 4:05. While I slept the only thing that filled my mind was blackness. No dreams of color, sadness or a joy filled life, jest blackness. Nothing to disturb me or scare me and I liked that.

* * *

**Sorry that it took a while for me to up date my writing muse was on vacation. Any way I hope that you guys liked the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**England P.O.V; **

Gentle morning air pressed up against my skin as I crawled out of bed. I swung the dark green sheet off of my body as a huge yawn took over me and I stretched while doing so. I squinted a few times as I rose from the bed and grabbed my pants, checked the pockets and pulled them on. I didn't think to bother with my shirt since it was about 5:30 in the morning and I wouldn't have to get to work till 7:00, plus I wasn't expecting anyone.

I left my door open wide as I walked out and down the hallway into the front room. The room was quiet and covered in a dark black blanket with shadows casted out of the little openings on the side of the drapes.

Standing there I let out a small sigh that disrupted the sweet silence. Another yawn rose without a warning. My eyes began to water and sting, I brushed the water away. Looking around once more I walked through the square arc and into the kitchen.

The green cabinets greeted me with little visibility but, a darker green in the shadows of the dark seemed to wave hi. Smiling I grabbed a tea cup ad small plate from the cabinet where I kept all the other sets. Setting down the delicate objects I frowned. My phone was vibrating in my packet begging to be picked up.

I let it ring about three times be for picking it up. When I did an annoyed sigh escaped my lips.

"Mi Amigo!"

It was Antonio, a friend of mine who worked in Spain. The Spaniard was also working in the police force in Madrid.

"Yes Antonio? What?" I asked letting the annoy meant show in my voice

"Ah come on Arty don't be mean. I haven't talked to you in months!" Antonio exclaimed defending him self

"Damn it Antonio I'm not in the mood today, alright? Know jest tell me what the bloody hell you won't." I demanded fiercely

"Ok. Can you let me in?"

"What?"

"I came to visit, so surprise! By the way it's freezing out here, can I come in?" the Spaniard explained

"Sure."

"Gracias. Mi amigo!" Antonio cheered be for hanging up

As quickly as I could I hung up and went straight to the door. When I opened it there was Antonio with a light jacket on and a cheery smile. The idiot actually had on trousers and with the light jacket on I guessed that he had on short sleeves.

"Arthur!"

Antonio walked in and dropped his stuff near the couch in the front room. He then took off his jacket while hopping onto the couch. That confirmed my small suspicion of him having on short sleeves, which the idiot did.

"Why do you have a suit case?" I questioned

"Oh I was hoping to stay here if that was alright with you." Antonio sighed

"Lovely," I muttered, "You can stay but you have to –"

"Si Arthur I know the rules."

Damn Spaniard! He will the down fall of me and if not him then my new partner, Francis.

I walked away back to the kitchen with my mind drifting. It stopped wandering when I thought of the case. It wasn't going to be an easy one, where it would take a few days, it was going to be difficult and take weeks or months. The hardest part would be finding the culprit and getting him into jail.

"Hay Arthur I'm hungry can I have some food? "Antonio called from the front room

"Sure but, you're going to have to get it yourself!" I called back

The Spanish idiot didn't respond at all but, instead walked right into the kitchen with the same old cheery grin. I rolled my eyes as he passed by to get to the refrigerator. For about a minute I stood there watching Antonio search for food. By the time I finished my tea he began to make spaghetti.

"Why the bloody hell are you making spaghetti?" I asked with my annoy meant growing rapidly

Antonio stopped humming and turned to face me, "Well because I'm craving pasta. Do you have a problem?"

"No jest wondering."

Antonio lifted a brown eye brow with curiosity dancing in his jade green eyes. I stared at the man and tilted my head to the left. Antonio, after stirring the pot of noodles, came around the counter and faced me. He placed both hands on either side of me on the counter. I gulped and walked back until I bumped into the counter. _Damn!_ _Antonio that bastard! What the hell is he up to?_

"Antonio?" I questioned unevenly

The Spaniard took one step towards me, closing the distance between him and I. when I fully meat his jade green eyes they were full of passion and … desire. Suddenly be for Antonio could do a thing there was a knock at the door. Relief washed over me and I relaxed. Antonio let me go to the door while he went back to making spaghetti. Letting out a relieved sigh I opened the door.

"Mom ami!"

"F-Francis? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I demanded

"I wanted to see you." Francis said with a smile

I glared at the damn French frog, "Fine come on in."

Francis didn't come plain about anything but, I swear that his smile turned into a devious grin. Worry started to build up in my gut as I closed the door behind me. Antonio could act normal or be completely pissed, either way the Spaniard still somewhat scared me but, I would never admit it. The Spaniard didn't like it when new people came into my life. He was there when my family left me, when my world crumbled underneath my feet and my heart was shattered by loneliness, regret and guilt.

"Hay Arthur who was-"

My gaze snapped to Antonio. Fury was raging in his eyes as Francis meat his gaze with a steady one.

**Francis P.O.V;**

I meet the man's fury filled jade gaze with my own steady calm blue one.

"Bonjour mon ami," I said

"Hola, I'm Antonio and you are?" The Spaniard smiled coldly

"Nice to meet you Antonio, I'm Francis Arthur's new partner."

Antonio didn't look happy after I said that. His eyes become more furious and his cold smile turned into an icy frown.

* * *

**Ha Ha! **

**Sorry for the long period of time be fore this up-date. hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Francis P.O.V-**

I turned back to Arthur only to see him staring at me. He had a shocked and horrified expression on his face. I tilted my head to the left with a worried look in my eyes.

"Arthur are you ok?" I asked

Suddenly I felt my self being pushed away from the blond British man. Then I spotted Antonio hold Arthur gently and lead him into the dark hallway out of sight. With worry and confusion building up I went to the kitchen that was very easy to find. It smelled of tomato's and pasta. I went over to the stove were the source of the delicious smell had originated from.

"what the hell where you thinking messing with him like that?"

I whipped around to se Antonio glaring at me with anger and hate in his eyes.

"I didn't think it was a problem." I shrugged

The Spaniard's anger filled expression turned into one that was filled with surprise. He opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang.

_"Yes?"_

"Um its me Kiku Handa and I was wondering if I could speak to Arthur- san. I tried to call him but he didn't pick up the phone." Came a Japanese accent

"Of course I will get him for you right away."

"Arigato."

And, with that I got Antonio to show me where Arthur was. When I walked in to the bed room the aura about it was peaceful and comforting. The walls where a pale white color that let the sun's rays light the room. On the bed, tucked in was Arthur. He looked better than before, but still a bit horrified. Seconds after Antonio walked over to the bed and knelt beside Arthur, the blond looked up at me. His forest emerald eyes looked sad and far away.

"What is it you git?" He asked softly with barely any emotion.

"Kiku would like to talk to you. I have him on the cell."

Arthur's expression hardened and he held out his hand for the phone. I gave it to him with out hesitation.

**Arthur P.O.V-**

"Yes Kiku?" I asked

"Well um have you looked at the case fully yet?"

I shook my head and looked up at Francis, "No not yet. I haven't gotten the chance, but don't worry I'll look at as soon as I am don't talking to you."

"Ok Thank you Arthur-san." Kiku replied with a small sigh

"Good bye then Kiku." I said

"Good bye."

I gave the phone back to Francis and jumped out of bed ignoring Antonio's plea to not to. With out glancing at Francis I went and got the case file from my brief case and went to the kitchen. Both men fallowed me close behind. When we all got settled in the dinning room Francis gave me a small apologetic smile. I nodded back to let him know that I excepted the apology.

**Francis P.O.V- **

After I got comfy in the chair I turned towards Arthur, "So what has happened with the case so far?"

"You will find out when we read the file." Arthur mumbled handing me the file willingly

When I opened it 4 pictures, 3 of young women and 1 of a man were hung in the corner with paper clip. The rest of the stuff was paper on each person and 2 of what the other police men had already found out.

"The first victim was a 16 year old girl, Meadow Micholden, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was found October 3rd around 4 p.m. in the back of a taxi cab about 3 blocks down from her destination. The taxi was vacant except for her body that had been full of life 6 hours before." I read aloud

The room grew completely still and unnaturally quiet.

"go on. I haven't read all of it." Arthur said dully

I nodded then started down at the second paper.

"Elizabeth Donswell, a 24 year old women with blond hair and blue hazel eyes was found on November 5th, 38 days after Meadow. She was also found in a vacant taxi with only her body that had been alive 3hours before. They had found her around 8:30 p.m., nine blocks from her destination."

Antonio got up suddenly and came back with a bowl of pasta. Arthur and I ignored him and I went on with the case.

"On December 12th a 32 year old women, Brenna Kazmintime was found around 6 p.m. 6 blocks from her destination in another vacant taxi. Her body was found alone and it had been confirmed that she had been alive 2 hours before. The date of her death had been 3o days apart from Donswell's."

I took a small breathe and opened my mouth to begin to read the last killing when Arthur jumped up.

"That's enough to get us started. We can save the last case for later incase we really need a hint and it has one."

I gave Arthur a curious look then shook it away, "Ok what ever you say. When should we get started?"

"Well we know now that the murderer is a taxi driver, which is a lot smarter than Kiku and I expected."

"What?" Antonio and I asked in unison

Arthur just shook his head, got up and grabbed his coat. Antonio and I meat each others gazes. The Spaniard grinned happily as a small smile appeared on my face.

* * *

**Hay sorry for the incredibly late up date. I have been procrastinating majorly so I'm really sorry about that. The next chapter I'm hoping will be up a lot sooner. **

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! **


End file.
